


In My Wildest Dreams...

by MizUnderstood2136



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Sex, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smutty, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136
Summary: Siobhan Ryder was not your conventional human.  She was brash and bold, blue hair and silver eyes. She was loyal and kind. She was also a bit of trouble. Flirting shamelessly with Jaal and Liam. One night after falling into bed with Liam,  she drunkenly admitted to having a relationship with a Turian soldier and his best friend back in the Citadel in the Milky Way.Now, Siobhan had a habit of taking these two with her everywhere, and after a particularly hairy fight with the Architect on Eos, and an energy blast that affected all 3 of them, things got strange.Shared dreams strange, thanks to SAM and Jaal's propensity for bioelectric connections.Shared dreams that led to shared beds.





	In My Wildest Dreams...

I sat on the edge of the walkway above the hangar housing the Nomad. Liam had delightedly disappeared into his room with the armor requisition I had gotten made for him. Muttered something about Jaal and rofjinn. 

A few weeks ago I had clumsily expressed interest in him. Like the weirdo that I am. He had given a chuckle and said it was returned. 

Then… nothing. But mild flirting and being busy. 

Jaal was a surprise though. He watched me all the time. Commented on my physique, found excuses to touch me. He loved my blue hair. Reminded him of Havarl’s night skies. 

It reminded me of the oceans back home. I sighed, about to go back to my room when I heard Liam summon Jaal via comm. I got up and went to the ladder, sliding down and walking to Liam’s door. My eyes widened, he stood shirtless at a table in his room,that had one of Jaal’s armor pieces on it. “Liam, I signed off on that armor project..” I said before I heard the door to the hangar whoosh open. Before I could look, Jaal strode past me wearing … nothing. Heat flooded my chest.    
“That's great Pathfinder,” Liam said with a grin. “Jaal Ama Darav, we've got our gear.” 

Jaal walked around the corner of the table to stand next to Liam. Shirtless Liam. Naked Jaal. I was probably going to expire on the spot.   
What in the hell…?   
“Kosta. Ryder.” Jaal's voice was very resonant in the small room.   
I stared back and forth between them, and it seemed a cruel turn of events, this or the universe was laughing at me.

I crossed my arms under my chest, “Is this show for my benefit?  Cuz I'm benefitting…?”   
Liam laughed softly, “Just convenience. Swapping armor.”   
He looked at Jaal. “You ready to go?”   
Jaal nodded, “Go.”   
Liam bent over the armor on the table. “Right, the pattern on your pauldron?”   
“Family honorific.”   
“Can I wear the poncho?”   
Jaal growled, “It's a rofjinn. And no.”   
“Why? Is it religious?”   
“Wait.. what?” I exclaimed, but they just kept talking like I wasn't there.   
“It's personal. You're not allowed.”   
“Because of status? Or species?”   
Jaal thought a moment, “Maybe it's both.”   
Liam chuckled, “Do all humans look alike?”   
“Some of you sound alike.”    
I threw up my hands.   
“I thought his was about armor? Are you deliberately trying to offend Jaal?” I asked.    
Jaal shrugged, sharing a look with Liam, “Of course he is.”   
Liam interrupted, “That's the point? Asking stuff the diplomats leave out? Armor for answers.”   
Jaal shrugged again, “My turn was earlier. Nexus info packets leave out a lot.”    
I pinched the bridge of my nose.    
Crossed my arms under my chest.   
Jaal looked at Liam. “I am sorry.. was this not sanctioned?”   
Liam hissed at him as he walked out, “Ah you weaseling adhi!”   
Jaal chuckled, “Nevertheless..” and he lowered his head as he walked by, a smirk on his purple lips, “Siobhan…” I shivered as he said my name. 

When he was gone I looked back at Liam.   
“You had better have a good reason for this,” I said with a haughty eyebrow lift.   
“I do. And we were clear,” Liam said as he started to pace. “Jaal was in on it from the start.” He reached for his shirt.   
“Did I say put the shirt on?” popped out of my mouth before I could censor. He raised his hands, laughing.   
“We were shit talking. Except we couldn't. We didn't know enough about each other to dig in. If we don't know what's insulting or awful, we might accidentally trip on it. makes talking dangerous.”   
He shrugged.   
“So now we know. And maybe that's enough for a couple hot heads not to make a mess out there. Unless we want to.” 

“Good enough reason?” he asked, walking towards me. I swallowed.   
I held up my hands, “Ok I kind of get the intent. No harm no foul?”   
He chuckled again, “If Jaal were offended, I'd be on the floor. I'll take that kind of honest any day. We have a lot to learn. That's part of what our team is for. Better now than when people's lives are on the line.”

I sighed. 

He leaned forward, just enough to make me shift on my feet. “You're blushing,” he said softly, before whistling and leaving the room. I heaved a sigh and went back to my own room. I flopped back onto the bed.

A few weeks later, Liam and I sampled some Andromeda alcohol, and after a scintillating conversation about life and it's meanings, we had clumsily fallen into his bed. But the sex? The sex was.. exhilarating. He had the most marvelous hands. 

But the next day, he felt guilty... That there were thousands waiting on their homes and he was off enjoying himself. So he.. kind of walled himself off. Which irritated me. 

**The Next Week -**

I had gone to bed angry, angry at being at odd with myself, wanting things I shouldn't. Things I didn't need but.. damnit maybe I did. 

\-----

_ I stood in the shower, scrubbing the days adventures from my body. Humming an old song to myself, I didn't hear the bathroom door open. I jumped when the shower stall door slid aside, Liam poking his head in.  _

_ “Mind if I join you? We should conserve water where we can.”  _

_ I just nodded, stepping aside so he could get under the water spray. I was still in awe that we had a working water shower on the Tempest.  _

_ I surreptitiously watched Liam as he stood face first under the spray, water sluicing over his dark skin. It ran down his body, taking my eyes lower and damn, suddenly it was hotter in here.  _

**_SAM *private* - Are you alright Pathfinder?_ **

_ I muttered at SAM that I was fine. Silence ensued. _

_ “So..” I started to say, before the shower door opened again. Jaal stepped in, as naked as the rest of us. I sighed.  _

_ “I needed to be clean. And there's no reason not to share,” Jaal said, his deep eyes imploring.  _

_ “The more.. the merrier?” I said, my voice cracking. He chuckled, and moved to stand next to Liam. And they proceeded to wash their bodies, oblivious it seemed to my entire lack of comfort.  _

_ A few minutes passed, and as I decided to abandon the weird communal shower, Liam held out a hand to me. _

_ Silence. I stared at it. _

_ “Siobhan, you think about it as much as  _ _ we _ _ do,” he admonished softly. I looked to Jaal, who also held out a hand. I reached out and grasped them both, allowing them to pull me between them. Liam captured my lips, surprising me with his passion. I melted against him, heat flooding my body and my nervousness flowing down the drain. _

_ Liam pulled his mouth from mine, trailing hot kisses down my neck. Jaal's hand caught my chin, turning my lips up to his. I moaned into his mouth as Liam took my breast between his lips, sucking it deep. His hands circled me, gripping my butt.  _

_ Jaal held my face there, his lips ravaging mine as his other hand trailed down my arm, to my waist. From my waist, to between my legs. I twitched when his fingers found me under the water, my clit already sensitive when he rubbed it gently.  _

_ Liam kissed between my breasts, his body lowering to kneel in front of me. He lifted my leg onto his shoulder and Jaal pulled his hand up to cup my breast. _

_ Then a tongue was on me.. then in me and I almost died. This low moan escaped me and Jaal looked positively enamored. He pulled his mouth from mine, beckoning me to look down. Liam knelt there, his legs spread, cock rigid and proud in a nest of black hair, and half his face obscured by my body. My hand shot out and gripped the wall as my leg weakened under his persistent onslaught. _

_ “We've talked about this, you know,” came the husky voice in my ear. _

_ “About sex or sex in a shower or,” and my voice broke when Liam slid two fingers inside me. Jaal grasped my hand, pulling it behind me to wrap my fingers around his own cock. Curiosity took over and I stroked him, noting his eyes dilating, his breath hitching. His face turned a ruddy pink, and he chewed his lip as he thrust forward into my hand. His cock was much hotter than I had anticipated, the head smaller but the shaft thick and veiny. I traced his length with my fingers and he made the most amazing strangled sound. A frisson of electricity eked down my back as he shuddered.  _

_ “I am sorry. My control is waning, I admit.”  _

_ I had forgotten the Angaran propensity for bio-electricity. “SAM, can you compensate?” I asked, surprising us both. _

**_SAM - I can Pathfinder._ **

_ Jaal smiled at me, a beautiful smile. His finger trailed down my neck and the sensation was spectacular. My nipples hardened and my entire body shuddered. Liam sucked my clit between his lips and I nearly fell. Jaal wrapped a long arm around me, holding me up as I fell into an orgasm that was amazingly strong. I gripped his arm, my head falling back against his chest, my other hand gripping the wall. Throbbing and twitchy, I stared down at Liam who looked inordinately pleased with himself, as he stroked his own cock. Jaal lifted me, just a bit, but when I felt his cock between my legs, rubbing against my already aroused core, I nearly came again.  _

_ Liam watched as Jaal shifted behind me, stroking me with his heat. Him reaching up and running his fingers over what I assumed was the underside of Jaal’s penis surprised me. The growl emanating from behind me made me want to purr.  _

_ Liam stood, letting my leg down. I looked down and grasped his cock as he leaned in for a kiss. He trembled beneath my touch, and before long Jaal’s other hand joined mine and we stroked him, my pale hand, his purple one and Liam near to falling apart from them. _

_ Soon he was thrusting his hips, digging his cock deeper into our hands. His hand threaded into my hair, his lips hot on mine and his tongue tasting of brandy and chocolate. A few moments later he pulled away. Him and Jaal shared a look again then they both looked at me. Jaal set me on the wet floor, holding me up. _

_ “We both want to, how was it you said it Liam?” Jaal asked. _

_ Liam chuckled, his thumb tracing my lips. “We've both wanted you for a while, Siobhan. And we don't want to take turns,” he said quietly. I felt a punch of heat.  _

_ He remembered my very drunk admissions a few weeks ago, of a week I spent on the Citadel with a Turian and human men. One of my not so proud but very much enjoyed adventures. I still had no idea why I had told him that. I could feel the burn in my chest. _

_ “Did you tell..”  _

_ Jaal interrupted me. “I, ah. I overheard. I was outside working on my rifle and you two were not quiet. Angara have excellent hearing. Like now, your heart races at just the thought,” he murmured. I swallowed. _

_ Jaal turned me between them. “Do you not want this?” he asked me gently. I raised my hand and cupped his face.  _

_ “I do,” I said honestly. He nodded, an angelic smile on his face. I noted his bio-monocle was gone, and his eyes were deep and dreamy. He warned me, “Hold on,” a moment before his hands encircled me, lifting me against his chest. I could feel his cock against my leg. “I am.. bigger than Liam. So as to not cause you discomfort,” he tried to explain, losing his words as I just kissed him into silence. Liam pressed a kiss to my shoulder, his hands running down my sides and up to cup my breasts.  _

_ “Did you know you always smell like some sort of exotic flower?” Liam asked, his lips near my ear. Jaal pulled his lips away, “She smells like home,” he declared. I was surprised. I had found a skin salve on Aya that one of the women there had made especially for the humans skin. She had given me an extra few bottles for helping her cousin on Voeld.  _

_ Jaal kissed my nose. “I'm going to take you, Siobhan, and Liam is going to join. And you will never feel the same again,” he murmured, his hand moving between us to stroke me gently. He shifted and grasped his cock, as I pressed my mouth to his. I gasped as he slid inside me. Thick and full, I throbbed around his erection. He pressed his forehead to mine.  _

_ “Magnificent,” he murmured softly. I nodded and he moved, scattering all my thoughts. Jaal gripped my thighs, holding me up as he slowly thrust. Liam slid a hand between Jaal and I, rubbing at my clit as his other hand pressed a finger against my other entrance. I twitched around Jaal and he groaned. Liam pressed his finger inside me, his forehead against my shoulder and his other hand still exploring me.  _

_ My head fell back as that build up of pressure suddenly became intense, little arcs of light passing between Jaal and I. I shuddered a moment before I fell into the orgasm. I barely registered in the aftermath, Liam removing his hand and pressing his cock against me. I moaned when he entered me, and Jaal gripped me tighter as they began to move, one in.. one out.. My eyes closed as I hung there between them, an alien with galaxies in his eyes and a human with a heart full of passion. _

_ They thrust, breaths heavy and hearts racing against my skin. Purple power shimmered around my hands as I began to lose control over my biotics, and Jaal just absorbed it. Liam's hand dove down my body again and I succumbed within seconds. I cried out, my body clenching on them, still thrusting. _

_ Liam drove his hips into my ass, his voice joining mine as he came with me. Jaal watched us both, amazement in his eyes. I smiled at him, “Are you…?” I asked and he shushed me with his lips.  _

_ “I am perfect,” he declared, and with a last thrust.. then two.. he grunted my name as he came, his body nearly glowing with his release. We all slid to the floor a moment later. A tangle of arms and legs and soothing touches, kisses and more.  _

_ We stood up eventually and cleaned each other off, Jaal helping me with Liam, Liam helping me with Jaal and then them both cleaning me with excruciating detail, leaving me a trembling mess in need of them again. _

_ They turned off the water and after Liam ascertained that everyone else was occupied elsewhere, they snuck me into my room and fell with me onto the bed. _

**_SAM - Pathfinder, your pulse is racing. Do you need medical assistance?_ **

 

**SAM - Pathfinder?**

Gasping, I sat up on my bed, my sheet stuck to my sweaty body and my heart racing.

“SAM I'm fine.” I flopped back onto the bed and dropped my arm over my eyes. 

Did I really just dream all that?!

**SAM - *private* - Your connection to me and my connection to Liam has led to an odd occurrence.**

I swallowed. 

“Like what?”

**SAM - *private* - Liam is in the same physical state that you are. And Jaal is uncustomarily silent in his quarters.**

I sighed. I climbed from my bed, donning a robe and going into the kitchen for coffee. I found Liam there, without a shirt and his pants untied.

Heat blasted my face and I turned around, smacking face first into the door. The crunch of my nose was nothing compared to the mortification I felt. Liam was instantly at my side and trying to help me, blood dripping down my face.

**SAM - I have summoned Lexi. Your nose is broken, Pathfinder, and your pulse is still erratic.**

I couldn't even find the breath to admonish SAM. Liam had his hands on my shoulders and was trying to get me to sit when the door whooshed open and Lexi rushed in. 

“What happened?!” she exclaimed, seeing the blood all over my robe and cast a look between us two.

I shook my head, “I ran into the door.” 

She covered her mouth. 

“If you laugh I'm firing you,” I warned her. She shook her head. “I wouldn't dream of it. Come with me. Let's get that mended.” I stood and cast a look back at Liam who looked very thoughtful. I followed her into the infirmary and she used her magic touch to make it stop hurting and soon enough I was mended.

“SAM said your pulse was all over the place earlier, your respiration was erratic and..” I growled at her.

“I'm fine. I just had a really REALLY realistic dream and it caught me by surprise.”

She stared at me. “Are you sure?” 

I raised an eyebrow. “Very. I'm embarrassed and going to go and hide in my room forever. Have Suvi let me know when we get to Aya.”

She only nodded and let me leave. I ushered myself past both Jaal and Liam and was surprised I didn't go up in flames. 

Back in my room, SAM tried to interrogate me.

I finally sat down and told him about the dream, in far less detail than in the actual dream. And about what I had done back in the Milky Way. 

Silence greeted me for a moment.

**SAM - *private* - I shall stop asking as this seems to affect you deeply. I would suggest, since it seemed to affect them both, eventually talk to either of them. Or both. I don't really know much about emotional or physical relationships outside your father and mother. But you're smart and capable.**

I sighed.

“Maybe,” was all I would commit to.

SAM relented and left me alone. A ping sound alerted me to a new email.

I went to the console and stared at the sender. Jaal.

“Liam said you hurt yourself on one of the doors. Are you alright? You looked alright but I wanted to check. All that blood..” 

I rubbed a hand over my face. 

“I had the oddest dream last night. Involved a human shower, you and Liam. I've been going through old human media files to find out about humans and how they, ah what is human word? Forking? No that's for food.”

I snorted.

“But I digress. This dream was very stimulating and I would like to discuss it with you. And Liam. Possibly.”

And it ended there.

I stared at the screen. Ever since the three of us had been hit by that stupid energy blast on Eos from the Architect, we'd been weirdly in tune with each other. 

That had to be it.

I swallowed.

SAM stayed blessedly silent. I got up and stripped out of the bloody robe and pulled on a long tee shirt, taking clothes into the bathroom and locking the doors.

I stood under the water and tried not to think of what had happened in the dream. 

I tried really hard.

But damn, now I wanted a taste.

A taste of Jaal and his exotic alien skin, and Liam with his passion and need to better the Galaxy.

I sighed and turned off the water. I dried off, pulling on a robe and unlocking the door. Jaal waited outside against the door to my room. I raised my eyebrow. 

“Can I help you Jaal?” I asked. Maybe playing innocent.

“Do you have time to talk?” he asked, straightening up. I nodded and led him into my room. Which suddenly felt half the size with him in it. 

“I want to discuss the subject in my email.” 

Ah so no prevaricating. 

“What email?”

“The email computer says you read it. Do you play games with me, Siobhan?” he walked towards me. I took a step back and fell back onto my bed. 

He stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why do you back away?” he asked me softly.

“Because I know what happens if I don't,” I muttered. He chuckled and the sound slithered through me and pooled low in my belly. 

“You are funny. And you make me happy. You.. are amazing,” he said, sitting next to me. I sighed. 

“I'm only a little amazing. It's the blue hair.”

He wound a finger around a bit of my blue hair that had escaped my towel, “I admit, your hair was a surprise, since the rest of you is cloudy and pale. But it's bright, like your soul.”

I nearly died there. I stood up and tried to back away again. He had much longer legs and caught me quickly, his hand taking mine.

“I'm not so good, Jaal. I try to be but I'm..” and he shook his head. “You are good. Innately. You are kind. And beautiful.”

I shook my head and he stopped the movement with his hand. His thumb grazed my lips. “Your eyes go all dark and unfocused when I'm close to you. Your heart is racing. Your skin.. so soft. You want this,” he murmured. His eyes were so deep, studying me as I studied him.

He leaned down, his mouth a breath from mine. 

I pushed up on my toes, my lips grazing his. He smiled then, before his hand slipped behind my neck and pulled me close again. 

Kissing him was like kissing sunlight. All heat and magic. My hand wrapped around his wrist, my mouth opening under his, inviting his tongue with my own. And he didn't disappoint, his other arm wrapping around me, his tongue delving between my lips with ease. 

A knock sounded at the door and I jumped in his arms. 

**SAM - Liam is at the door Pathfinder, shall I send him away?**

My jaw dropped. Jaal looked down at me. 

“It is up to you, Siobhan, but.. he wants this too. So do you. I can feel it in you. Your heart and your skin and your eyes.”

I slowly nodded.

The door slid soundlessly open. 

“Oh. I, ah, didn't mean to interrupt.”

Jaal lowered me to my feet. I coughed and Jaal smiled.

“You are not interrupting. Would you like to stay?” he asked, turning to face the shocked human.

“I… uhm.” Liam stepped forward as the door started to close on him. “I guess I'm staying?” an awkward chuckle fell from him. I rubbed my hands over my face. 

**SAM - *private* Pathfinder. Jaal told Liam to come to the room. They had a chat earlier, one I was not privy to. But it involved you and them and the shared dream.**

I sighed. “Thank you SAM. Can you go dark for now please?” I asked. 

**SAM - Indeed, Pathfinder. I'll adjust things accordingly and give you privacy.**

Then silence. Brown eyes met mine, and a hand on my back urged me forward. I cast a look over my shoulder. 

“So I'm going to be blunt. After the dream I had last night, I am.. confused. To say the least.” I said it with a bit of snark, my only weapon when wearing just a robe and towel.

Liam took off his jacket, tossing it onto my desk chair. He walked forward and stopped in front of me. “Did you have the same dream I did?” he asked quietly. His hand reached out and pulled the towel from my head. My wet hair fell around my face and he raised a dark eyebrow. 

“Was there a shower involved?” I asked, my voice husky. He nodded.

“Were.. you and Jaal and I there?” heat bloomed in my face.

He nodded slowly, his finger falling beneath my chin to tilt up my face. His expression  was.. difficult to discern. “It wasn't the first such dream, was it?” he asked me. I shook my head and he chuckled. 

Jaal spoke up from behind me, “We compared.. papers?” 

Liam interjected, “Notes. Notes, Jaal.”

“Ah. Yes. We compared  _ notes _ and came to a conclusion. Would you like to hear it?” Jaal breathed the last word against my ear. I slowly nodded, my eyes transfixed on Liam's. 

“Jaal really did overhear that conversation about the Citadel. He was curious, and I showed him what you could have experienced. You wouldn't believe the amount of porn that managed to cross the galaxy,” Liam told me. He tugged a strand of my hair, bright against his skin. 

Lips at my ear had me shivering.

“It made me curious. About human pleasure. See.. we Angara are very sexual. We love to touch.”

Fingers trailed down the side of my neck. Down my shoulder and arm to my hand. Jaal lifted it to his face behind me, pressing a hot kiss to my palm. “To be touched. To taste,” his tongue shot out and licked my finger, drawing it between his lips. I looked back and he.. was mesmerizing. My breathing stopped.

“And to be tasted.”

Heat punched me in the gut. Liam turned my face back. “He was very very thorough in his questions. And, as with all things, he baldly laid out what he would enjoy. And to be honest, I may have divulged a few wants of my own.”

I swallowed. 

“Do you really..” I started to say, but Liam's lips cut me off. Oh he tasted better than in my dream, all heady and sexy, his lips crushing mine as he dragged my chin down with his thumb. His tongue explored my mouth, slow and thorough. He growled when I grabbed his shirt, pulling him against my chest. He pulled his lips from mine, and looked over my face. 

“I never thought I'd get to have you again,” he admitted. I raised an eyebrow. “That was your fault. I was willing,”

I said, stopping at his laugh. “Oh I know. I was stubborn. And conflicted. I saw how you looked at him. And how you looked at me. Then the Architect happened and the dreams started. And I've walked around half aroused for weeks. It's aggravating.”

I reached up and poked his nose. “Now you get to be all the way aroused!” I teased. He raised his eyebrows, eyes falling to my mouth. “Not a, ah hard,” he coughed, “state to be in, with you here.” I laughed softly.

I gave him a smile, then untied the belt to my robe and he pulled it open. It slithered from my shoulders to the floor and he heaved a sigh. Jaal spoke up behind me, “You really are pale everywhere,” wonder in his deep voice. I turned and his eyes widened. 

“You don't really have a lot of room to talk, you are beautifully purple and blue. And Liam, like silky coffee.”

“I'll take being coffee.”

I laughed. Jaal reached out and ran his finger over my collarbone. Goosebumps followed his touch. “You like to be touched.” A statement. I nodded. I reached out and nudged his own shoulder. “You have too many clothes on.” 

He gave me a slow smile. His hands moved to his shoulders and he quickly disrobed. I heard a zipper behind me and knew Liam was undressing too. I walked to the bed, and pushed the button to turn off my lights. Under the light of the far distant sun near Aya, I laid down and watched them finish stripping. Liam walked over first, his arousal nothing near half anything. He crawled onto the bed and laid next to me. We watched Jall as he finished taking off his pants. 

His body was .. fascinating. All hard angles and shadows. He knelt and crawled across the bed too. 

“Just having you watching me was stimulating.” He declared it with a smile. I raised my eyebrow. He shrugged. 

“So what now?” I asked. Jaal leaned over me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

“I really enjoyed what transpired in the shower. I propose we try that again.”

“See? Blunt.” Liam held out a hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I knelt between them, Jaal behind. Liam in front. Liam leaned in, claiming my lips. No more hesitations. 

More lips at my shoulder, fingers trailing down my back, around my sides. Purple hands cupped my breasts, and his sigh of contentment was surprising. 

Liam kissed me, deepening it by leaning closer. I ran my hands down his chest, his muscles twitching as I inched lower. When I touched his cock, he gasped against my lips. I gently ran my finger along its length. He shuddered when I wrapped my hand around it, stroking him gently. Jaal's left hand ran down my stomach, and when they reached the apex of my thighs, his mouth pressed to my ear.

“I seem to recall you enjoyed this part?” he said, dipping his hand lower, spreading my lower lips and grazing my clit. I twitched against his hand and he chuckled in my ear. His thumb rested on my clit, one, then his other finger slid inside me. He growled, finding my body wet and willing. I groaned, low and long as he rubbed me, his other hand still gripping my breast. Liam lifted my face, running his lips down my neck. He nuzzled then nipped at my left breast.

I shifted my hips, pressing further into Jaal's hand, reveling in the feel of him and Liam. Jaal hummed in my ear, and he pulled my hand behind my back to press to his stomach. His skin quivered under my fingers, and he slid our hands lower. Our fingers crossed over his cock and I sighed, my head falling back to his shoulder. We stroked, long and slow, a scant number of times before he pulled my hand away. “This time.. is for you Siobhan.” 

I shivered. He kissed my shoulder. Jaal moved to lay on the bed, beckoning me to follow. His cock was surprising, first Angaran I'd seen. Deep purple, veiny and thick. As thick as I had dreamed, smaller head that glistened with want. I reached out my finger and gently rubbed a circle over the top, gathering the drop and bringing it to my lips. His eyes widened as I licked my finger clean. “You surprise me,” he said with a smile, holding out his hand. I took it and he pulled me on top of him. I caressed his face, gentle touches that made his eyes close and his teeth chew at his lip. 

“You are fascinating,” I mused. He chuckled and I moved to straddle his hips. I settled my folds over his cock, my hands in his as I shifted my hips and rubbed my arousal over his own. Liam moved to kneel behind me, between Jaal's legs. I looked down at Jaal and stopped moving. I lifted my body, and reached between us, gripping his length and guiding it to my entrance. I slid down him, a breathy sound escaping me as I let him fill me. His face said everything. Eyes traveling over me, to Liam and back. 

I began to move, riding him gently as I watched his body change. He began to lightly glow, just a barely there illumination that said so much. Liam reached around me, his lips on my shoulder, his hand finding my clit. I gasped as he began to rub, his other hand gripping my left breast. Jaal reached up and palmed my right breast and I couldn't contain the moan as Liam's fingers moved faster. 

I fell into a hasty orgasm, my body gripping at Jaal's cock. Throbbing and coating him in wet, I fell forward and they let me be for a minute. Liam pressed his cock against my thigh, leaning over me to press his lips to my ear. 

“Can you take another?” he asked me softly. I lifted my head, pressing my lips to his own for a moment. “Only if it's you,” I said with a grin. He smiled back, brushing my hair from my face. He moved back and I twitched when his teeth scraped over my hip. His fingers touched me, wet and warm, pressing gently against my other entrance. He kissed a trail over the lower part of my back, his breath hot on my skin as his finger pressed inside me. 

I took a breath, and Jaal shifted beneath me, making me tense as he thrust into me again. He lifted my head, “I want to watch your face as he enters you,” he whispered. I bit my lip as he moved again, Liam's hand leaving me and his cock pressing against me. My eyes closed as he pushed through, his cock hot and throbbing as he slowly thrust. I moaned when he was fully seated inside me, my body  _ needing _ to move, feel them move. 

Then Liam did, withdrawing and thrusting back in. Jaal growled, his hand pulling my mouth to his as he moved beneath me. They created this steady rhythm, and the friction from their cocks rubbing inside me nearly killed me there. Lifting my head, I could feel that sizzle in my brain as they thrust, the one that signals my biotics. My hand glowed against Jaal and his grabbed it, pulling it to his lips and enveloping it with his special Angaran bioelectric pulses. I fell then, as his body hummed against mine, into a mind shattering orgasm. 

I cried out, my muscles clenching on their cocks, blood screaming in my ears. Jaal made this sound, before his hand grabbed at my hip and he thrust deep, taking his own release, hot and pulsing inside me. Liam, bless him, kept moving for a few more moments, before his head fell to my shoulder and he ground his pelvis against my ass, his voice rough as he came. 

Many fingers gripped my body in various places, and Jaal's other hand still kept my fingers captive. Liam kissed my shoulder, lightly smacked my butt before pulling loose and falling to the bed next to Jaal.

“I.. shit. I didn't expect this, when I got up this morning.”

I laid my head on Jaal's chest, looking over at Liam. “Neither did I. Though that dream was fairly fabulous.”

Jaal chuckled beneath me, rubbing his hand over my back. “I like this word.  _ Fabulous.  _ It sounds decadent.”

I sighed, closing my eyes. 

“I just can't believe you're both here,” I said quietly, refusing to open my eyes. Jaal smoothed a hand over my hair. 

“There is nowhere in this galaxy I'd rather be,” he declared. 

Liam sighed, “I second that. Never expected this to actually happen. And I would definitely not say no to it happening again. But here? With you two.. feels right.”

I peeked at him and he gave me a wink. I reached out and touched his face. His hand covered mine. 

Eventually we cleaned up and all laid on the bed together, none of us discussing what this meant, but clearly staying where we were, intentionally. We talked for a while, laughs and sighs before falling into a light sleep.. But after we had dozed, they took me again in the dark.

Twice.

 


End file.
